


summertime

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Pride Month Smut [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Ice, LGBT, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “I think you need another shower.”•In which you are in a polyamorous relationship with Stiles and Scott





	summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is part of my Pride Month Smut book on my Wattpad. My username is KadejahSenpai.

"How much do you bet that she's asleep?" Stiles asked his boyfriend Scott. "School year or summer break she's always asleep. I'm surprised she passed Junior year." Scott responded. Stiles uses the key that y/n gave him to get into her house. The house was quiet so the two made their way to the basement where her room was. Due to Scott's werewolf hearing he could hear y/n's laptop playing some kind of show. Stiles opened the door to her room to see her halfway off her bed with YouTube playing on the screen. Stiles gently shut the laptop and placed it on her desk while Scott knelt down beside her bed. "Y/n." Scott cooed. She made a small whine noise. "Come on and wake up. It's four in the afternoon." Scott gently shook her awake while Stiles took a seat at her desk chair. "I'm awake." She mumbled rolling slightly into Scott's lap. 

She opened her eyes to be met with the wolfy grin of Scott. "Hello Scotty. Where's Stiles?" She asked. "Over here." Stiles spoke. She titled her head to see her other boyfriend Stiles. "Is there a reason why you're at my house?" She asked finally sitting up. "Can't we visit our lovely girlfriend?" She gave a light laugh. "Sure you can." She got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. She pulled a towel out of her dresser before shutting it. "Taking a shower because it's summer and hotter than ever." She spoke pulling her hair out of the bun in resided in. 

She looked to Stiles who was about to speak. "No you may not join me. You guys can stay in here." She gave a small wave to the boys before heading into the bathroom. The two boys groaned and waited for her to come out. Almost twenty minutes later she came back into the room wrapped in a towel. Stiles did a little whistle and she rolled her eyes. "Wait come here." Stiles begged. She gripped the towel around her and walked over to Scott and Stiles who were now on her bed. Stiles grabbed her waist and pulled down into his lap making her give a little squeal.

Stiles kissed her shoulder while Scott started to kiss her collar bone. "Guys~." She whined. "What? You don't like it?" Scott asked. "I-I do." She let out a small breathless moan. "Can we take this off?" Stiles asked tugging on the towel. "Yes." She replied tilting her head so Scott could reach more of her throat. Stiles tugged open her towel. Y/n's breath hitched once Stiles moves his lips down her breast. "S-Stiles." She moaned. Scott moved his hand down to her clit rubbing it softly. She squirms a little in Stiles lap causing him to groan.

“It’s too h-hot.” She whined. She wasn’t lying. They lived in California and it was summer after all. The boys stopped and Scott got an idea. Y/n couldn’t hear the boys whispering over her panting. She did notice when Stiles got up and left the room. Scott laid her down on the bed completely discarding the towel on the floor. Scott straddled her and kissed down the valley of her breast. He kissed down her stomach before moving to her inner thighs. She entangled her hands in his hair. “Scott.” She let out an airy moan.

Stiles came back into the room with a small cup. Scott finally stopped his teasing and started to lick and suck at y/n’s clit. That caused her breath to hitch. She squirmed so Scott held her hips down. Y/n had completely forgotten that Stiles was there until she felt a cold liquid drop on her chest. She looked up at Stiles who held an ice cube in his hand. “You said you were hot so I brought something.” Stiles knelt down to and placed the melting ice cube on her left nipple. She would have wiggled around due to the over stimulation from Scott and Stiles but she was still held down. 

Stiles kept doing that all across her body while Scott started adding a finger in pace with his tongue. “Guys.” She whined. Stiles laughed slightly. “Okay okay. Enough teasing.” Stiles spoke. Scott lifted his head from between her legs. His mouth was covered in her juices. “Who do you want sweetheart?” Scott asked. She let out a breathy moan. “Both. I want both of you.” She responded. “You sure?” Stiles asked. She nodded. 

Stiles offered to prep her so after ten minutes both Stiles and Scott took off their clothes. Stiles sat at the edge of the bed and pulled y/n into his lap, chest to chest. Stiles lined himself up with y/n before slowly pushing in. She bit into Stiles shoulder to suppress a moan and prepare for Scott who was already lining himself up. Scott was careful not to hurt her as he pushed in. The stayed like that for a moment, Stiles and Scott whispering dirty things in her ear. 

She gave them a thumbs up to move and they started at a slow pace. “Let us hear you darling.” Stiles said as they picked up speed. She started to let soft moans. That spurred the wolf inside Scott and caused him to go faster. “Oh my god.” She let out a loud moan and gripped Stiles’ arm. “Are you close babe?” Stiles asked brushing her hair out of her way. “Y-Yes.” She moaned. Stiles picked up the speed to match with Scott which caused y/n cum. She moaned loudly as Scott and Stiles kept going trying to catch their release.

Scott was first then Stiles. All three were panting for a few minutes before Scott and Stiles pulled out. The three laid down, Scott being in the middle. “I think you need another shower.” Stiles commented laying his head on Scott’s chest. Y/n reached over Scott and smacked Stiles’ head lightly. “He isn’t wrong.” Scott commented. Y/n sighed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
